Twisted Fate: We Run The Night
by CrazyRainbowHandle13
Summary: April and Luigi are dared to enter a haunted mansion. Little do they know, their world is about to chage. An evil force has captured the MK, and all of it's inhabitants except the duo. But they have a different fate in store for them. Trusts will be broken, love admitted, and truths revealed. Can the two teens save their world or is the truth too much to handle? Mildly-Strong lang


**TWISTED FATE: WE RUN THE NIGHT**

**A/N: So here's an updated version of my original story. I hope you like it :) i will be coming back to this one while i write out the rest of the story just to change it to fit the rest of the story. So if you guys like it, watch me and stuff so you can get the other chapters :3 Thanks!**

* * *

"_By the light of the stars, and the dark of the Underwhere, I rise. Guide me, the book of pure evil and greed, to power and greatness. Lead me through the faults of the one's before me, and make me indestructible. For I am the wielder of magic, the power of illusion, and I shall make everything great again and lead it out of the weak leadership that has consumed this pity land._

_For fate has brought me here._

_And the calling of two hearts;_

_One Evil and One Pure."_

* * *

**Chapter One: Ravenhearst Manor**

"All in favor of April and Luigi going in, raise your hand!" April's head shot up out of her candy bag as she heard her name. Beside her, her best friend Luigi's head whipped around to face Daisy. Everyone else's hands shot into the air. Peach, Mario, Wario and Waluigi all had their hands raised eagerly in the dark night air, looking rather spooky in their Halloween costumes.

_"What?!"_ April and Luigi burst out as they looked around at their group of friends. Actually, to put it in April's terms, everyone was her friend except Wario and Waluigi. Ever since she first met, which as a very fuzzy few years back, she still hated them. She had no idea why she couldn't remember, but it didn't bother her not to remember either. She was happy living here, so why should she worry about it?

Tonight, she had the torture of trick-or-treating with the Wario bros which took her mind off of everything. "Come on!" Mario had said just before her, him and Luigi left the house.

_"It won't be that bad!_ Their just annoying butt-munches." She glared at them now out of her werewolf costume with her ice blue eyes. They had been annoying the hell out of her the whole time she'd been trick-or-treating, and she'd love to smash one of their faces in. But right now, her anger had vanished into a little fear with the thought of what her group had volunteered her and Luigi to do. It couldn't be anything good…

"What? Too chicken to go up to Ravenhearst Manor? Should've known," Waluigi scoffed.

"I am not!" April retorted defiantly, crossing her fur covered arms. She couldn't wait till she got her overalls and her pink striped shirt back on. This outfit didn't let her fight to well..

"Where's Ravenhearst Manor? Does it even exist?" Luigi asked, voicing the question that April was about to ask. This place sounded really familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on it. She looked around and saw that they were standing in front of a rusty gate that blocked the path up an inclined hill which she only guessed the mansion was located behind. She saw Luigi follow her gaze, and they both got a bit closer to each other for comfort. Something about it scared her, and she didn't want to go up to that mansion.

"You don't know?" Peach gasped as if what they didn't know would cause destruction over the whole universe.

"Know what?" April and Luigi both said together, cocking their heads to the side. "About the mansion?" Daisy asked in astonishment. April looked at Luigi in confusion. What did they know about the mansion that they didn't?

"Even I know about the mansion," Mario snickered.

"Of course you would," April breathed irritably. Even though she loved Mario, he was always a bit cocky about being the famous hero and she didn't like that. Come to mention it, she didn't like boys like that at all. She liked boys like Luigi, chill and laid-back with a sense of humor instead of running off to please all the girls. Though she had to admit boys like that did grab her attention…

"I only know of one mansion," Luigi retorted back to Mario, bringing April back to her senses. "And that's the one I had to save your ass from." April snickered to herself, secretly high fiving Luigi behind their backs. She turned her head at the last minute as two shadows caught her attention.

_"THE MANSION'S HAUNTED YOU IDIOTS!"_ Wario and Waluigi got April and Luigi in the back as they yelled to the top of their voice. Both April and Luigi let out a scream as they leaped into the air.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO DEAD!" April screamed as she stumbled into Luigi, who toppled under her weight and they both fell to the ground. Luigi fell on top of her, and caught himself before he fell on her face. They stared at each other as everyone else let out a snicker or a giggle.

"That was **AWESOME!"** Wario bellowed out, high-fiving his partner in crime.

"It was not!" April growled, trying to get Luigi off of her so she could pound the two Wario bros.

"This mansion is twice as bad as the one you went to Luigi," There was a hard edge in Daisy's voice as she stared down at them. April stared up into Luigi's crystal blue eyes as he stared back down at hers.

"O-oh, is it now?" Luigi stuttered, fluffing out his spiky brown hair as he stood up and helped April to her feet. Daisy glared hard at both of them, but April didn't care. She was friends longer with Luigi, Daisy knew that. It wasn't like she liked him like _that_. Luigi was her best friend for crying out loud! That's just wrong! She pulled at a string on her costume, twisting it around her fingers as she listened to everyone talk while her racing heart calmed down. She whipped her head up, feeling as if someone was staring at her but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _What was that?_

April looked back at Daisy, smiling devilishly on the inside and forgetting about her weird feelings. She loved annoying Daisy by spending so much time around Luigi. The look on her face is always priceless~! So why did she volunteer her and Luigi to go into the mansion then if she didn't like them together?

"Everyone says that a wicked old witch lives there who used to do spells on kids who entered the house. They said she had two humongous dogs almost like wolves, and they roamed the town at night as werewolves searching for children who weren't in their houses. I can't believe you don't know, it was all over school. Y'know about all the unrecorded deaths and disappearances," Mario finished, ticking off the list on his fingers. April felt her eyes grow wide. A witch? She had to go into this place with that kind of story? Dear Grambi! But she knew why Daisy was letting her go now. She was probably hoping she'd get eaten by a werewolf. Oh joy.

"Enough with the explaining fatso," Wario interrupted, shoving Mario out of the way. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Don't touch me," Mario growled, flashing his vampire fangs threateningly as he brushed off his shoulder. "I hope one of those wolves finds you."

"A wasted wish," Wario scoffed.

"How come we weren't told about this mansion?" Luigi asked angrily. "I mean April and I had at least one class with each of you, and you didn't tell us about this?" April was wondering the same thing now. Mario was in a least half of her classes, and the detention she had today.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"We thought you knew," Mario shrugged.

"10 minutes is it agreed?" Waluigi asked, and Daisy and Wario and Mario nodded. Peach though, looked uncertain. April started to freak out. Were they actually gonna play this out? Were they gonna send her up to a mansion that she didn't even know existed, let her and Luigi stay in that mansion for 10 minutes with whatever was in there, just to get eaten or kidnapped? She didn't want to do this, it wasn't right! She started panicking and her heart started racing.

"Guys, I don't know…" April whimpered, playing with the loose string on her werewolf costume. "That's trespassing! W-what if we get hurt o-or one of us gets captured or something?" There was silence at her words until Peach finally said something that brought the silence to an end. April felt like she might burst at any second.

"April's right," Peach spoke up, fixing a strap on her gypsy costume. "Let's just forget about this and have a good time. That mansion is old and it's dangerous and it's not a good idea to go up there."

"Oh no, we've got a goody two shoes here," Waluigi mumbled, holding his hands up at his chest like one of those badass memes April had seen on the internet. April relaxed a little as she laughed inwardly as she remembered that picture.

"Besides," Daisy began, shoving Waluigi away and glaring at him. April and Luigi looked at her fearfully and then chuckled at what they saw. Waluigi gave them the finger, and April, being her spunky self, gave him one back.

"April stop it!" Luigi hissed at her, his eyes narrowing. She could tell though he was just as scared as her.

"What? He asked for it!" She hissed back, folding her arms across her chest as she glowered. She saw Waluigi glare devilishly at her, and she narrowed her eyes in anger. When would he get a clue that she was about a heartbeat away from pounding him into the ground?

"It's just for 10 minutes. It's not like you guys have to stay the night in there," Daisy finished, folded her arms across her chest. April glanced at Luigi as a flashlight was shoved in her chest by Waluigi.

"Get a move on then!" Wario shoved them towards the gate.

"I'd rather not… Can we do it another day?" Luigi replied fearfully, trying to push against Wario.

"In the daylight would be preferable," April added, hoping they would listen to her and Luigi. She was terrified, and she didn't want to go up there.

"You two it's not that bad! 10 minutes in there and you get all of our candy," Mario replied, giving them an option. April thought about this. Go in there for 10 minutes, and then get a boatload of candy, or don't go in and get called a scaredy cat for the rest of her life…. She'd take her chances with the scardey cat one.

"I changed my mind!" April cried, turning around to shove Wario away and stop. She couldn't do it! She was too scared! "I forfeit!"

"You forfeit and I'll rearrange your face!" Waluigi balled a fist up in her face. "Just because I feel like it."

April gulped and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Ok then. I guess I don't forfeit," She said as Wario shoved both her and Luigi through the gate.

"Now go on! The clock's ticking!" Wario tapped on his watch, and both April and Luigi turned to stare up at the silhouette of the huge mansion in front of them. "Well," April gulped, feeling a rush of ice cold air sweep across her body through her furry suit. She flicked on her flashlight as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She suddenly grew angry. So Waluigi thinks she couldn't do it huh? Well she'll show him what she and Luigi could do!

"Let's do this!" April said bravely, grabbing Luigi's arm and leading him up the hill towards the shadow of the mansion with a pit of fear in her stomach.

Behind them, a rush of shadows appeared from behind the bushes, and two pairs of glowing red eyes and pure white fangs made themselves visible.

* * *

"Luigi," April sighed, looking over at him as she walked. He was so striking in his vampire costume that he almost looked like a real vampire. "I know this will sound strange but…do you remember anything from a few years ago?" The question had been burning on her tongue since she was shoved in the gate by Wario. Something about this place made her think about those fuzzy years she couldn't remember. Were they memories of something important? Was it about her real family or how she got here? She wanted to know that… she knew that Luigi and Mario weren't her real brothers, though most people thought they were just from her appearance. So what happened that caused her to live where she is now without her real family?

"Not really, why?" Luigi replied, looking at her curiously. "That's a pretty strange question..." She shook her head.

"Just wondering," She replied. Why was she worried about such tedious things? It doesn't matter now, the past is the past and she loves where she lives, so why should she go and change that? She shook her head again, clearing her brain of all those thoughts. It didn't matter now anyway.

* * *

"Damn it," April mumbled, stepping onto the rickety porch of the mansion.

"Why did they choose us to do this? I mean what is the point of it anyway?" She saw Luigi shrug over her shoulder.

"I dunno. I guess they wanted to see if the rumors were true," He replied, shining his flashlight over every possible thing he could shine it on. The mansion was indeed very old. The wood looked as if it was rotting, the roof over the porch had holes in it and there was a step missing on the stairs. April knocked on the door, wondering if it was really necessary to do so. She just wanted to make sure! Dear Grambi…

"Was that necessary?" Luigi whispered.

"Yes. Yes it was," April retorted, grabbing the door knob in her shaking hand. The knob screeched from disuse, and the door creaked itself open to reveal a beautiful atrium on the inside. Moonlight glittered down through the broken glass and created deep shadows down various hallways. It would've been beautiful if the door hadn't slammed shut behind them and scared them half to death.

"LUIGI WHAT DID YOU DO?" April yelled, turning around. Luigi was as white as a ghost when she shined her flashlight on him.

"I didn't do it!" He whimpered. April let out a sigh. Probably just the wind or something closed it. It wasn't a big deal. Why was she so scared? This place was beautiful on the inside. It was just an old abandoned mansion like everyone else said, there was nothing here that was going to eat her.

"It was probably just the wind," She said, walking over to the door and turning the knob. It wouldn't budge.

"What, does it lock from the outside? Cause that's pretty stupid," She said, a hint of panic rising in her voice.

_"It wasn't the wind my dear."_

Both April and Luigi whipped around to face the owner of the witchy voice.

* * *

**A/N So how did you like? :3 April is a spunky one isn't she? Very observant and quick-witted i think. Anywho, who is the owner of the witchy voice? What was with the eyes and shadows? Are Mario and the rest ok? Why was April trying to remember her past? All of these questioned will be answered in the next chapter later this week. For now, R&R please! 3 love you guys!  
**


End file.
